


Long enough

by encodespress



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Please Don't Kill Me, i just kill the sassy hyungwon and bring out the cute hyungwon, with sweet and cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encodespress/pseuds/encodespress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks were indeed long enough for them to realize how much they needed the presence of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is my fic for the second prompt (college AU) for the monsta x bingo thingy. i wanna shout out my deepest gratitude to lovely riri for helping me with the crucial part of the fics (the kissing scene lol) thank you so much ;A;  
> (beware of the grammar errors and the use of weird words, i dunno how to english properly)  
> i'm sorry for using lot of swearing words in the fics OTL

 

“FUCK” Hyungwon cussed out loud “FUCK SHIT WHAT THE FUCK! ARGHHH” followed by a desperate long scream. He harshly grabbed both sides of the flat monitor and yelled his heart out to the poor inanimate object “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF- ARGHHH” he continuously abusing the ON button of the CPU but nothing happened and he cried- with no tears involved but he loudly cried out of frustration.

The brunette had been working on his final project non-stop for the past two weeks and it was due tomorrow morning that was in less than 5 hours. It was all happening in the blink of eyes. He was diligently typing his 100 pages worth report for his final project while simultaneously doing some touch-up on the 3D drawing of his design on another _window_ before he decided to click the _render button_.

He should have _saved_ the report first but he thought _I could do it later_ and without hesitation, he clicked the _cursed render button._ In a blink, it was all gone. The screen went blank with only his reflection seen on it, the whirring sound of the CPU’s fans were replaced with silence and even the bright red lights on the CPU’s power button was gone.

He slumped back into his seat, lost and defeated. He just soullessly stared at his reflection on the monitor screen. Eye bags were visible than ever under his eyes, even his big-ass spectacles couldn’t hide them. He was tired, his eyes were tired, his body was tired, his mind was tired and even his soul was tired.

 

“Hyungwonnie~” a blonde head poked out from behind the door, smiling as big as the moon “I brought you some food” he happily skipped to where the brunette were sitting with a small box in his hand. He bent to the front, rested his muscular arms on top of the seat’s back and wrapped them around the brunette neck from the back. He intentionally held the box in front of the brunette’s face to tease him “guess what’s in the b-”

 “I don’t fucking care” the brunette cut him off, it came out sharp and harsh. He was still staring straight at his monitor screen but he didn’t even notice the reflected shocked face of the blonde on the screen. He was already out of his mind.

“Get off me”

“Hyungw-“

“GET OFF ME”

Wonho unwrapped his arms and turned the chair around so that the brunette would be facing him. Hyungwon was way too tired to even react to the sudden action of his lover. He just looked down to his feet and sighed. Wonho bent down to the front, rested his left hand on the armrest and cupped the sulking guy’s cheek with his free hand. He slide down his hand to the guy’s chin and gently lifted it up “Hyungwon, what’s wrong? Can you tell me?” he softly smiles. His eyes never left the tired eyes of his boyfriend. All the stress and lack of sleep must have taken away the light in the brunette’s eyes, they seemed so dark. It pained his heart to see the lifeless eyes of his love.

After being silence for moments and soullessly staring into Wonho’s eyes, Hyungwon finally muttered something “It’s all gone” it came out a bit whining, with watery eyes (that the brunette was trying so hard to keep in).

“What’s gone?” the blonde tried his hardest to sound calm and collect even though he really wanted to jumped on this cute pouting pepe of his and hugged him for eternity.

The brunette let out a long sighed and averted his gaze anywhere but the blonde “All my works, all my works for the final project is gone. I can’t turn on my computer, it’s dead. I got no time to get it fix. Nobody would be able to fix it. It’s 4 in the morning and I need to submit this project at 9. I had enough of this. I’m going to repeat the year. I’m not going to graduate with you. I am, I-”

“Baby, calm down” he muted the rambling lips with his thumb “Haven’t you back it up somewhere? Your external hard drive?”

“I haven’t”

“Ohhhh” the blonde was out of words “that’s suck” he really wanted to _fish slap_ himself for being pretty much useless when his boyfriend really needed help. He might be useless in fixing the computer but he knew he needed to think of something and that something- _someone_ popped up in his mind “I’ll get help”

The blonde fished for the phone that was in his pocket, dialed up some numbers. After the seventh ring, the call was answered with a grunt “Hello, Kihyun? Can you get that IT kid that you’re talking about to Hyungwon’s room. Yeah, that boy that has a crush on you. I need help here, there’s problem with his computer. What? No! This is serious problem, REAL serious problem. I swear to ramyeon this is real problem. Aha, okay. Thanks” he turned his attention to his lifeless-like boyfriend and grinned “Help is coming”

 

After somewhat eternity for Hyungwon (it was just 10 minutes), a grumpy tiny guy in gudetama pajama walked in while dragging a sleepy guy that was as small as him “This better be real problem not just some shit with virus just because you download some porn because I had to do shit just to get him up. It’s 4 in the morning for god sake” the tiny gudetama guy nagged while the other tiny guy’s face suddenly turned as red as a tomato.

Wonho could sense _something_ had happened but he got no time dig more, so he postpone it to later “Dude, this is real problem. Our future depends on it” Wonho stated “What is your name?” he smiled at the small guy.

“Ch-Changkyun” the small guy timidly answered.

“Changkyun, can you help us by checking on this computer? It can’t be turn on and this guy here” he gently tapped the brunette shoulder “really need to get his work done because he has to submit it tomorrow morning. So, can you help us?”

Changkyun vigorously nodded, stars could be seen in his eyes.

“Thank you” the blonde flashed his widest smile “Okay then, we’ll let the _doctor_ do his job” he slide his hands under the brunette’s arms and lifted him up like a baby. He chuckled at how obeyed the guy was “let’s sit on the bed” he wrapped his arm around Hyungwon’s waist and leaded him to the bed. The poor guy was way too tired to do anything and just let his boyfriend dragged his body to the bed.

“Do you need help here?” the tiny gudetama guy asked while awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

“It’s okay. I can do this alone” the boy shyly answered.

“Okay then. I’ll wait with those guys. Good luck” he tapped the boy’s shoulder and walked to where his friends were (that was not that far away, just 10 little steps away).

Changkyun heart skipped a beat with the sudden touch. He felt like he was able to fly and float around in the air like a balloon. _Wait What No!_ He shook his head and slapped his getting red cheeks. He got no time to be floating around with feels, he got _a life_ to save. After some air taking sessions, he turned his attention to the poor beauty in front of him and ready to begin his operation on the _patient_.

 

The blonde was leaning against the wall where the bed was with the brunette’s head resting on his lap. Wonho had successfully getting the brunette to get back to his sense by planting hopes into his head (aka some motivational words).

He was then trying to get Hyungwon to sleep but that cute pepe of him kept on refusing saying that he wouldn’t be able to wake up if he slept. “I can’t sleep yet” the brunette pouted “I need to stay awake. Once the computer is fixed, I still need to finish my report and submit the final project to Prof. Lee”

“I’ll have to keep you awake then” Wonho grinned, leaned over and gently pressed his lips on Hyungwon’s.

“Urghhhh” the sound of the dying chicken forced the lovers to break their kiss “get a room, please” Kihyun placed his hand over his eyes “my innocent eyes can’t take this” they had forgotten that the tiny gudetama guy was there sitting with them on the bed.

“We ARE in a room” Hyungwon stated “my room to be specific. So, YOU have to deal with it” he runs his fingers onto the blonde’s nape and pulled him over to reunite their lips.

The kiss was supposed to be just simple pecks with the mission to piss the shit out of the tiny gudetama guy (and also to keep Hyungwon awake) but it turned out hotter than it should. Hyungwon didn’t even realize that he had been longing for the taste of the blonde’s soft pink lips on his until he had it at that very moment. Two weeks was long enough for him to be this hungry for his lover. He held onto the blonde lips as if there was no tomorrow for them.

The sickly made-up sound of Kihyun gagging didn’t even manage to stop them from devouring each other’s needy lips. They were already in their own world, their own paradise. However, they were still human beings that needed to breathe. Just right when they knew the oxygen was needed did they let go off each other’s lips.

Even when they were gasping for air, their eyes still tied to each other.

“Hey love birds” Kihyun interjected “while you were disgustingly romancing, the computer is fixed”

“Really?” Hyungwon shoot up and hurriedly jumped off the bed followed by Wonho. His heart was filled with joy as soon as he saw the device was back to life. The monitor was lighted up and even the whirring sound of the CPU’s fans was back. He used to be annoyed because of that but now the whirring sound seemed so much important in his life. It was the evidence the _heart_ of the computer was beating.

“Thank you so much” he took the boy’s hands and rocked them up and down “I’m sorry I don’t even know your name but you just save my life. Thank you so much”

“His name is Changkyun” Wonho said, placing his arm over the brunette’s shoulder and flashed his smile to the small boy.

“Ahh~ Thank you Changkyun” Hyungwon chanted. The small boy shyly smiled.

“Your computer is fixed and you’ve thanked the boy. So, we’re going back to sleep. I need to sleep and Changkyun too” Kihyun took the boy’s hand away from the brunette and unconsciously shot a death glare to him “and I am going to claim the payment later, Wonho _hyung_ ” he drgged the boy to the door and out of the room leaving the two lovers.

“Did he just glare at me?” Hyungwon asked “Did I do something wrong?”

“That Kihyun really need to get his feeling checked” Wonho mumbled to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing~” he grinned “You better get back to your work” Wonho seated the brunette on the chair and gently tapped his shoulder “if you need anything, just call me. I’ll be in my room. I don’t want to disturb you” he gently kissed the top of the brunette’s head and made his way to the door, not forgetting to wave goodbye and blow a flying kiss to the brunette before he went through the door. Hyungwon playfully caught the invisible kiss and brought it to his lips, chuckling at his own childish act.

 

Hyungwon slapped his cheeks with both of his hands and turned his attention to the screen. He grabbed the mouse and run it on the mouse pad. He brought the cursor to the _Microsoft Word_ icon on his desktop and he prayed with all his heart the _auto-save_ would work properly this time. Once the _Microsoft Word_ _window_ popped up, he saw the file for his 100 pages report was in the _document recovery_ column. Hyungwon jumped off his chair and hugged the monitor screen as if he was hugging his love. He was so happy, so glad the file was still there.

He did hit the _save_ button halfway through writing it but the brunette felt so much blessed as he didn’t need to rewrite half of the report _again_. Writing lot of words had been pain in the ass for an Art and Design student such him and he was actually shocked he was able to reach the 100 th page (mostly because there was lot of pictures). He clicked on the file and hit the _save_ button before reading through the report for final check.

It was already past 7 in the morning when Hyungwon was done with all his work on the computer. He had successfully rendered the last 3D drawing of his project and transferred it to his panel board. The report was already being printed using Wonho’s HP deskjet printer. The blonde had left it in his room so that he could use it for his final project.

Just then his eyes caught the small box that the blonde brought with him. He reached for the box and opened it to be met with small cute cupcakes. _Cute_. He chuckled and brought one of them to his mouth. The taste of sweet yet sour lemon cream dancing around in his mouth as he chewed on the soft cake. Lemon cake was his favorite and Wonho knew it pretty much.

He couldn’t even imagine his life without the older, Wonho was everything to him; his love, his soul, his life, his everything.

 

“Wonho hyung~” Hyungwon sing sang as he entered the blonde’s room. The said blonde was lying on his bed with a magazine in his hand, probably checking on the latest fashion trend. A soft smile crept on his lips as soon as he saw the happy brunette. Hyungwon crawled onto the bed and landed his body onto the blonde’s, buried his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck and inhaling the refreshing scent of his lover “have you submitted your work?” Wonho managed to ask in between giggles. Hyungwon breathed a _yes_ and stayed in that position for sweet moments before he pulled away to face his lover.

Hyungwon cupped the blonde’s cheeks “You’re the most precious and cutest gift I’ve ever had” he leaned closer and shut his eyes, planting a gentle, yet loving kiss on his forehead. It was quick but the moment the brunette pulled away, a small flush of red creeping across the blonde’s face.

Hyungwon slid his hands down to Wonho's shoulders, holding onto them for balance as he leaned close once again and tilted his head, placing a gentle butterfly kiss on the blonde's left cheek “you’re my best friend” Wonho held onto the younger's waist loosely as he let him do what he wanted and it didn't take long until Hyungwon moved away for just a second so he could kiss the tip of Hoseok's nose “you’re my special someone” and planted another kiss on the other cheek “and you’re the love of my life” it was actually really adorable to Wonho and he let out a small chuckle at the younger's show of affection.

As their eyes met once more, both of them were smiling at each other while admiring the perfection of their loved one. Two weeks were indeed long enough for them, long enough for them to realize how much they needed the presence of each other. Long enough for Hyungwon to realize how he missed the presence of Wonho’s eyes that soothed away all the negativity out of him. Long enough for Wonho to realize how he missed the burning yet gentle touches of Hyungwon that would always won over his sanity.

And long enough for them to realize such idiots they were; the idiots that were madly in love, the idiots that needed each other.

Wonho shifted his hand up to the brunette’s nape and pulled him closer to capture Hyungwon's lips in a kiss of his own. The kiss was soft as Wonho moved his lips against Hyungwon's and waited for him to respond, and it only took a second or two until the brunette pressed his lips against Wonho's even more, deepening it. It was so careful, so loving, and so passionate. It felt like heaven and Hyungwon was starting to lose himself in it.

Hyungwon's grip on the blonde's shoulders tightened as he pulled away, leaving him a bit disappointed but also confused. Just before the blonde could ask any questions, Hyungwon kissed at his jaw for a start as he created a trail down to his neck of butterfly kisses. Everywhere Hyungwon kissed just felt so soft and Wonho could feel himself melting at each little touch of his lips, no matter how small the kiss was.

Hyungwon paid extra attention to the crook of his neck as he rewarded Wonho with a few more kisses than usual there before he continued his trail down to his shoulder, pulling the collar of his shirt out of the way a bit so he could kiss at the delicately exposed skin. The blonde tightened his hold on Hyungwon's waist and tilted his head back, shutting his eyes and letting Hyungwon take full control of the situation.

But as Hyungwon gave one, two kisses to his shoulder, it wasn't much longer that he dropped his forehead to it and nuzzled it against the crook of Wonho's neck. "I'm tired..." he whispered, his voice a little weak. The blonde knew Hyungwon hadn’t had any proper sleep since two weeks ago. So he didn’t protest and just let the brunette to pull himself away and rolled off of the blonde, letting himself drop onto his side just beside Wonho.

The blonde lovingly stared at his lover, his fingers were gently running over the brunette’s hair as he watched his tired eyes fluttered close. It was only a few seconds later that gentle and light snores broke through the silence of the room. Wonho planted a soft kiss on the sleeping beauty’s lips before snuggled to Hyungwon’s side and slowly closed his eyes, letting himself drifted to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy it~  
> please leave comments and kudos if want to :3


End file.
